What Are You Going To Do?
by CreatorOfNothing
Summary: The apocalypse-that's what's going to happen. But how? It's the Pines family again Bill and his demon buddies. With the end of summer near, Dipper and Mabel have little choice but to make save the world. In the end, who will be on whose side? Can you really trust no one? [First ever GF story] [Reviews/Thoughts appreciated]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody. Welcome to the first Gravity Falls story I've ever written. I'll try to make things interesting. Critiques are always welcome, and suggestions/ideas /thoughts are welcome as well. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 1.**_

"Morning, rise and shine!"

Dipper felt a pillow slam into his face. Immediately he shoved it away. "Mabel!"

His sister jumped off his bed laughing. "C'mon sleepyhead, Grunkle Stan wants to talk to us about something!"

"Alright, alright. Give me a second," Dipper mumbled, getting off the bed.

"Last one to the kitchen sleep's outside!" Mabel shouted and then ran out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Dipper shouted back, quickly changing and then dashed downstairs.

The two ran as fast they could, knocking over a couple of items on the way.

"Get outta my way!" Mabel said, shoving her brother.

"You get out of my way!" Dipper shouted back.

The two had gotten stuck between the kitchen door.

"Kids, fight later," Grunkle Stan said, sitting at the table. "You'll have plenty of chances, trust me."

"Grunkle Stan, what is it we're doing exactly?" Dipper asked.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Grunkle Stan said. "I wouldn't care if you didn't ask."

Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other, a puzzled look on each face.

"I'm sending you guys on a scavenger hunt," Grunkle Stan.

"What're we scavenging for?" Mabel asked, the hugest smile on her face.

"Probably something for you to sell or use for the shop," Dipper said. He wanted to be intrigued.

"Well, that's part of the reason," Grunkle Stan said, glancing guilty away. "But it's also to send you two out on a fun activity."

"C'mon Dipper, this'll be fun! Exploring, getting to act wild, finding things in the open, it's our calling!" Mabel shook her brother.

"Okay, okay, we're doing the scavenger hunt," Dipper said, giving a smile to show his sister some form of enthusiasm.

"Give us the list Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said and marched over to him. Grunkle Stan handed Mabel a rather long paper with various items: a spork, an egg-shaped rock, some feathers, the list went on.

"Let's start with the outdoors ones first," Mabel said and then rushed outside.

Dipper followed suite, more calmly then his sister. He took in the morning air. They'd probably be doing this until sunset, knowing how obscure the list was.

"Okay, where to first?" Mabel asked, showing Dipper the list. "What should we look for first?"

Dipper eyed the list, scanning easy things to find. "How about an egg shaped rock? We can get a couple of those."

"Sounds great. Let's go, bro-bro. Adventure awaits!" Mabel said and started walking to the forest. Dipper followed behind, glancing at the ground for rocks. He had the sense that they were being watched, but he pressed forward, keeping his attention on looking for rocks.

"What do you think of this?" Mabel asked, holding up a rock.

"That looks more like a tear, or raindrop," Dipper said.

"That's how you would see it," Mabel said with a huff. "I'm keeping it for now."

Dipper merely shrugged and followed a couple feet behind his sister, enough to explore on his own but also keep an eye on her. A sudden rustle of a bush made Dipper turn around. A shadowed figure emerged, slowly, confidently. Dipper wanted to call out for Mabel, but something about the presence made him unable to move or speak.

"It's funny how dumb you are, Pine Tree."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone. Here's the second chapter to my story WAYGTD. Things pick up a little here.**_

 _ **Sttaseen: Well, many people seem to believe Stanley is going to die this season. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be heartbroken. While it's a huge possibility, with all the scenes of some version of Stanley burning, (or maybe Stanley dies and Stanford now has to take care of Dipper and Mabel), it's possible for almost any character to go. Who knows? I doubt Dipper or Mabel would be a target. It may not even be a good character. Maybe it's Bill who somehow "dies". Maybe Soos, or Wendy. It's really not a clear answer. But that's just my thoughts on the matter. ^^**_

 _ **As always, critiques are always welcome, and suggestions/ideas /thoughts are welcome as well. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 2.**_

Dipper would know _that_ voice anywhere. He turned around, expecting to see the yellow triangle. Instead, he was met with a young boy about the same age.

"Want me to tell you something?" The boy asked, striding towards Dipper.

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper asked, noting now that the boy's pupils were black slits, the eyes yellow. "Why are you possessing an innocent person?"

"Oh come on, I'm doing any harm," Bill said, swinging an arm around Dipper's neck. "Well, I'll tell you anyway."

"Tell me what?" Dipper asked, ducking to escape from the demon's grasp. "Explain yourself."

"Easy kid, relax," Bill said, crossing his arms. "Can't a fellow like me have a decent chat to pass the time?"

"You twist your words and leave so many gaps I don't see why I should even listen to you," Dipper said. He turned in the direction Mabel went. Perhaps if he ran he could lose the demon.

"Yeah, sure, I may not tell you all the details- I figure those out as I make the deal, but Pine Tree, I never lie," Bill said. "So, do you want my help? Those items you're looking for will take a lifetime for you two if you don't know where to look."

Dipper paused, slowly turning to face Bill. "First, answer me this, Bill." Dipper stalked forward until he was a few inches away. "How did you come to possess this boy?"

Bill's face twisted into one of annoyance. "The kid wanted some time away from his family. I said I can ensure him as much time as he wanted away from home, in return, I would possess him to fulfill his wish." Seeing Dipper's face grow with anger Bill added, "I plan to leave him as soon as I'm done helping you two with the hunt."

Dipper shook his head with disbelief. He turned and started walking the other way. Why would Bill-the very being that'd be terrorizing them for the majority of summer, want to help? What benefit? What demands would he expect?

"Look, kid, I'm being honest when I say I'm just trying to help you two with this scavenger hunt," Bill said, catching up to Dipper.

Dipper remained silent, looking ahead instead of beside him, hands stuffed into his vest pockets.

"Okay, silent treatment," Bill said. "I can deal with this."

The two continued to walk. Dipper came to the realization that Bill really wasn't going to leave him and Mabel alone. Mabel… what would she think when she saw Bill? Hearing Bill talking beside him, Dipper turned his head slightly. The demon seemed to be talking to himself out loud.

"There is no death! The stars go down to rise upon some other shore, and bright in heaven's jeweled crown they sine forever more."

Dipper's interest was intrigued. "Bill, what does that mean?"

Bill glanced over to Dipper and gave a lazy shrug. "It's a poem, kid," Bill stated matter-of-factly.

Dipper said nothing. He chose to listen to Bill as they walked to find Mabel.

"There is no death! The forest leaves convert to life the viewless air. The rocks disorganize to feed the hungry moss they bear. There is no death! The dust we tread shall change, beneath the summer showers to golden grain, or mellowed fruit, or rainbow- tinted flowers."

Bill's voice was calming in a strange, eerie kind of way, to Dipper. Without the demon making a threat to him or his family, Dipper thought Bill could be one of those creatures that a human would be honored to meet.

"Dipper, there you are!" Mabel's voice rang out.

Dipper waved a hand and ran to meet Mabel. "Thought you got lost!"

Mabel stuck out her tongue. "Oh please brother, you'd be the first to become lost. Look at all the rocks I found!"

Dipper glanced down to see about twenty rocks in his sister's hands. "You….spent all this time looking for an egg shaped rock?"

Bill stepped forward to stand besides Dipper. "Egg shaped rock, huh? Looks like you found a couple of those Shooting Star!"

Mabel's face instantly turned into one of worry. "Dipper, who's…" With realization, Mabel let out a surprised screech. "Bill!" She turned to face Dipper. "What's he…why are you…?"

Dipper gave a tired sigh. "I don't know the reason myself, but we don't have a choice. He's not going to leave."

"I'm just helping my two favorite pals on a scavenger hunt!" Bill said, eyes shining. "You already got an abundance on one of them."

Mabel yanked Dipper aside. "When did he show up?" Mabel whispered.

"Not long before you got out of my eyesight," Dipper whispered back. "But I'm serious about him not leaving until this scavenger hunt is done."

"Why does he want to help us with this?" Mabel asked.

Dipper shook his head. "He said we wouldn't be able to find most of the items by ourselves. So he wanted to help."

"This is very un-Bill of him," Mabel said and squinted her eyes to look at Bill who waved energetically back at her. "Do you think someone could be possessing Bill?"

"Out of the question, no," Dipper said. "Look, I don't know _why_ he's acting so nice, but let's just roll with it. He may come in handy."

"We're going now, aren't we?" Bill questioned, already wandering ahead.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you triangle guy!" Mabel said, turning to follow Bill. Dipper followed soon after.

"Not a triangle right now Shooting Star," Bill said. "So, what's the next item up for grabs?"

Dipper took out the list. "Collect various feathers from different birds." He glanced at Mabel. "It doesn't say from how many types…or how many feathers."

"I know a great place we can shoot down some birds!" Bill said. "C'mon Pine Tree!"

"Bill, wait!" Dipper shouted and caught up with the demon. "We're not shooting anything down!"

Bill rolled his eyes. "No wonder humans are such a boring race. You don't know how to have fun."

"Bill," Dipper said, more forcefully this time. He held his gaze with the demon. "No shooting down birds."

After a moment Bill sighed and rolled his shoulders back. "Fine, fine. No shooting." He started walking forwards but Dipper could hear him mumble, "You monster."

Dipper rested his face in his hands for a moment and gave a long sigh. Mabel patted her brother's back.

It was going to be a long scavenger hunt.

 _ **Thanks to everyone who read the chapter. I hope you're finding the story a tad interesting. The poem used in this chapter is "There Is No Death" by J.L McCreery if any of you liked it. Who knows, I may include more poems in future chapters. I'll see you guys in the next update!**_


End file.
